


Darkness Discloses

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:11:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Snape's fears are revealed in his fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Discloses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daily_deviant in April 2007 for the "phobias" theme.
> 
> This story contains fantasy dub-con and non-con elements.

  
**Darkness Discloses**   


On Monday night, after the rest of his dormitory mates are asleep, Severus slips his hand beneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms and thinks of Sirius Black. In his fantasies, Black is inexplicably drawn to him, and to the pleasure he knows Severus can provide. He is Black's dirty little secret, his addiction, and Severus thrives on the power he wields over the arrogant pureblood prat. Severus closes his eyes and imagines Black beckoning to him from a dark side corridor in the dungeons, and his cock grows hard in his hand.

"What do you want, Black?" Severus asks in a bored tone.

The Gryffindor's eyes flash. "You know damn well what I want."

Now Severus smirks. "Yes, but I want to hear you say it."

"Fine," Black says angrily. "I want you to fuck me. Now will you get over here?"

Severus strolls slowly over to Black as though he isn't the least bit eager. As soon as he reaches Black, however, he grabs him by the robes, flips him around, presses him up against the cool dungeon wall, and kicks his feet apart. Although he hisses at the rough treatment, Black presses back against Severus in anticipation. In mere moments Severus has Black's robes pulled up, his own cock out, and a lubrication charm cast.

As Severus slides his prick teasingly into the groove of Black's arse, Black squirms and groans, "Get on with it!"

"Ask me nicely," Severus commands, the head of his cock brushing past Black's entrance.

"Fuck!" Black spits, and Severus knows he hates himself for what he's about to say. "Please! Fuck me, please."

Getting precisely the reaction he wants, Severus shoves himself inside Black. The Gryffindor gasps and claws at the stone wall as Severus takes up a fast, pounding rhythm. Smirking to himself, Severus imagines what Potter would say if he could see his best friend now, and all the while Black pants and grunts and curses and writhes. Twisting his fingers in the fabric of Black's robes, Severus plunges into his adversary unmercifully, until at last Black can't hold out any longer. He reaches down to grip his own neglected member, gives himself a few jerky tugs, and then spills himself all over the dungeon wall with a hoarse shout.

Once his climax subsides, Black whines as he realizes that his adversary has outlasted him once again. It's then that Severus pulls out of him roughly and quickly readjusts his own clothing. He sneers at the debauched scion of the House of Black before turning on his heel and striding purposefully away. In his fantasies, Severus is always in control of the encounter and of himself; he never allows Black to give him pleasure or cause him to lose restraint. In his bed, however, Severus' hand flies over his cock, making wet, tell-tale sounds in the dark. Severus opens his eyes wide and gasps as he comes hard enough to see stars. Minutes later he's sleeping soundly.

On Tuesday, Severus climbs into his four-poster, draws the curtains, and casts a discreet Imperterbable. Already half hard, he lays on his stomach and rolls his hips, rubbing himself against his Slytherin green sheets. It's Remus Lupin tonight.

Lupin is down on his hands and knees on the hard stone floor, a thick collar around his neck and a blindfold over his eyes. Once Severus had entertained a rather different sort of fantasy about the seemingly meek boy, but ever since the Incident at the Shrieking Shack, he has treated Lupin like the beast that he is. As he approaches Lupin, Severus opens his robes, unconcerned about being seen in a state of undress since Lupin's vision is obscured.

Jerking once on the lead attached to the werewolf's collar, pulling him forward a few inches, Severus orders, "Open your mouth." Lupin obeys, and Severus sneers, "Good boy."

Taking himself in hand, Severus unceremoniously shoves his cock between Lupin's lips. "You know what to do, tramp." And in these fantasies, Lupin does, indeed, know how to please his master. Immediately he reaches up with both hands, cupping Severus' bollocks in one and steadying his shaft with the other as he begins to suck and bob adeptly. Severus clenches his teeth and thrusts into Lupin's mouth; in his dormitory bed, he shoves a hand down to encircle his sticky cock and thrusts into his fist.

As he spirals rapidly toward release, Severus bites his lip and swallows the groans that threaten to spill forth. _This_ is the reason for the blindfold; it is so that Lupin cannot look up at him and see the expression on his face, the contorting of his features that indicates a moment of weakness, a loss of control. His fingers twisting in Lupin's hair painfully are the only form of praise or warning that he gives.

With one final thrust, he buries his face in his pillow to muffle a sound that he would never allow Lupin, or anyone, to hear. When he has finished, Severus vanishes the mess he has made all over his bedclothes, turns onto his side, and lies awake for some time before sleep finds him.

On Wednesday, Severus doesn't wait until after curfew. Potter and his bunch of toadies have managed to humiliate him over breakfast, and he's endured the resulting snickers and taunts for hours. Frustrated, seething, and in need of release, Severus slips down a seldom-traversed corridor and into an unused classroom. As soon as the door is closed and locked behind him, he thrusts his hand into his robes.

In his mind, he has Potter nude, gagged, and chained to a stone slab, and Severus doesn't give a damn about the where and how of it. He is crouched over Potter, about to penetrate him without benefit of lubrication, and Potter glares up at him in hatred, fear, and anticipation. "Yes, look at me, Potter," Severus hisses. "I want you to look at me while I'm fucking you."

When Severus stabs in, Potter makes an angry gurgling sound and looks away, but Severus grabs his chin and forces his enemy to meet his gaze. Potter's cock grows hard between them, much to his shame no doubt, and Severus smirks in triumph. Moving over Potter savagely, Severus thinks of the morning's events and gives Potter a look of pure, undiluted loathing. The expression is still on his face as his knees buckle and he spurts over his hand and onto the dusty classroom floor violently.

When it is over, Severus feels dirty -- not because of the nature of his fantasy, but because he has allowed Potter to get the better of him yet again. His hand shakes as he reaches for his wand and cleans up the evidence of his passing. As he leaves the classroom, his previous intense anger is replaced by a dull self-loathing.

On Thursday afternoon, Severus realizes that he has developed an unfortunate crush. In the common room that morning, Regulus Black had approached Severus to ask if he might be allowed to borrow Severus' copy of _Uncommon Uses for Common Spells and Ingredients_. When Severus had returned with the book in question, Regulus had flashed him an angelic smile, and Severus had blushed from the tips of his toes to the roots of his hair.

For a brief while, Severus wishes he were brave enough to pursue Regulus, to win him over with his wit and cunning, or simply to pull him into one of the castle's many alcoves and snog him senseless. He doesn't entertain such thoughts for long, however, before dismissing them as foolish and futile. Even if he could, by some act of providence, gain Regulus' affections, he knows he could not sustain them. Severus will never be the sort who can expose himself to a lover, to willingly open himself up to such vulnerability. Intimacy of this nature is not for him. It is with only fleeting regret that he decides he will think of Regulus Black no more.

On Thursday night, after the rest of his dormitory mates are asleep, Severus slips his hand beneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms and thinks of Sirius Black.


End file.
